Ghost Intervention
by Phyren Ice
Summary: Four familiar ghosts visit Storybooke on Halloween with one goal in mind: get Regina and Emma back together. Based on a Tumblr prompt. Swan Queen.


**AN: Hello everyone! This is a short Halloween fanfiction based on a tumblr prompt I had received from foxxyficsit. **

**Prompt:** What about this? It's some important day/week when spirits of lost loved ones are said to visit their families. The spirit of Daniel recruits a few other spirits (Henry Sr., Snow's mom, Charming's mom, or whoever sounds interesting/funny) and they all work together to get Swan Queen together/ give them their blessing. Maybe they recruit Henry too?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters because if I did, Swan Queen would be canon and it would be a beautiful chaos of love.

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

Leaves tumbled along the ground in a colorful spectrum of reds and yellows as Regina pulled her coat a little tighter around her body to protect it against the cool breeze. The town was decorated for Halloween with children running along the streets in various costumes, their laughter surrounding the former queen as they ventured door to door to get their fill of sugary treats.

A little boy dressed in a super hero costume took Regina by surprise, almost plowing her over in his haste to reach the next house. The brunette was quick to catch him by the arm to keep him from toppling to the ground and he said a quick thank you before he sprinted off down the sidewalk to catch up with his trick or treat buddies. A sad look crossed her features as she watched the youth go, thoughts of Henry at that age playing through her mind before she shook her head and continued towards her desolate mansion. So caught up in her own sadness, Regina walked passed an alley and paid no heed to the four spirits that stood there observing her as she trudged on. With sorrowed expressions, the ghosts continued to gaze after the lone woman until she rounded a corner and disappeared.

"We have one chance to get this right," Daniel stated with a heavy sigh. "Let's discuss our strategy one last time."

"I'll have a chat with Snow White," Cora explained. "Forgive her for what she did to me and get her to understand the importance of our mission."

"And I am to talk with David. From one father to another, I'll help him see Regina as the woman she is and not the Evil Queen she once was," Henry Sr. added.

"Emma's my responsibility," Graham piped in. "I'll remind her of Regina's dark past before convincing her that she and Henry are the only reason Regina stays fighting for the good side."

"Of course that leaves me with Regina," Daniel added. "I'll get her to rid herself of the wall that keeps her from loving again."

"Hi guys!"

The four spirits turned and smiled at the boy who appeared in the alley they hid in.

"Henry, it's about time," Graham lectured. "We only have until dusk to settle this before we have to return to the other side."

"Sorry Graham, but it was almost impossible to get my grandparents to split up," Henry explained.

"Is everyone in place?" Daniel asked.

Henry nodded. "You saw my mom so you know she's on her way home, Emma is at the Sheriff's station, David is at the stables, and Mary Margaret is at the apartment."

"Excellent," Daniel praised. "We'll meet here in an hour for the second phase of…"

"Operation Panther!" Henry cut in.

"Operation Panther," Daniel repeated with a smile before all four ghosts vanished from sight.

"This is going to be awesome," Henry cheered before he left the alley and headed towards Granny's Diner.

* * *

_**Cora**_

Mary Margaret hummed to herself as she dusted the shelves in her bedroom when she heard a soft voice calling out her name. Pausing, she glanced around the room and saw she was alone. With a shrug, she returned to her task of cleaning.

"Snow," Cora called out again as she became visible. "Snow White, turn around."

Mary Margaret quickly spun around and screeched upon seeing Cora's apparition in her room.

"No, this is not a trick and yes, I'm really here," Cora preemptively answered as the younger woman stared wide-eyed at her.

"All Soul's Day," Mary Margaret realized as she tried to calm herself. "Magic in Storybrooke must've made it possible in this realm."

"I can assure you it wasn't as easy to come here as it would've been in The Enchanted Forest, but nonetheless, I'm here," Cora offered.

"I…I am so sorry," Snow whispered. "I never meant to kill you."

"Yes you did," Cora rebuked. "But I forgive you for your ill deed."

"You do?"

"Because of you, I died with my heart where it belonged and let me tell you dear, I have felt things in the afterlife that I haven't felt in a lifetime. My burden is that I never replaced it after the birth of my daughter. Instead of being the mother I should've been, I was a heartless woman that was hell bent on destroying anything that prevented Regina from becoming queen, including your own mother. I would say we're even."

Snow open and closed her mouth a few times before she finally spit out, "Why are you here?"

"To give my daughter the happiness she always deserved."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Cora smiled as her eyes glinted with a hint of mischief. "Everything, darling."

* * *

_**Henry Sr.**_

David had just closed the door to his horse's stall when all the animals started to freak out, neighing and kicking within their confined spaces to voice their displeasure at whatever was frightening them. Looking around, he retrieved his gun from its holster and slowly edged his way out of the barn when an older gentleman appeared before him.

"Do not fear me, young prince," Henry Sr. greeted as he held his hands out in front of him. "I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" David asked as kept his gun in his grip, even though he could visibly see that the man before him was a ghost.

"My name is Henry."

"Henry…as in Regina's father?"

"That is correct."

David holstered his gun and straightened up. "Shouldn't you be visiting Regina?"

"In due time, but there are more important matters at hand."

"And what could be more important than a father visiting his daughter from the afterlife on All Soul's Day?"

Henry perked up and smiled. "So you do know what day it is."

"In this world they call it Halloween. Kind of makes it easy to remember what day it is when kids dressed up in costumes come banging on your door demanding treats."

"What an odd concept," Henry mused. "My presence with you is in regards to my daughter and your daughter."

David crossed his arms and arched his eyebrow. "Are you referring to what I think you're referring to, because that time has come and gone. Regina made it very clear that she doesn't want anything to do with Emma."

"And why is that? My understanding is that you and Snow White have done nothing but give Regina a difficult time when Emma confessed her feelings for my daughter."

"No offense, sir, but your daughter, otherwise known as the Evil Queen, tried to kill me and my wife more times than I can count. The idea of her and Emma being together was cause for concern."

"My daughter _was_ the Evil Queen, but I believe this past year she has proven time and again that she no longer deserves that title," Henry pointed out. "Regina had a very difficult childhood and I did nothing to protect her. Even as she grew into a young woman I still remained impassive when she needed me most. All she has ever desired is a happy ending; a family by choice to call her own."

David took a deep breath before he slowly released it. "I'll admit that Regina has been well-behaved. Ever since our return from Neverland, she has done nothing but be kind to us in order to give Henry, her son that is, a more stable environment."

"Then you must know that your reaction to Regina and Emma's relationship had caused her to consider returning to the path of unhealthy habits. As a father, you can certainly relate that we only want what is best for our daughters, and Emma is that person for Regina. You have been so blinded by the hatred you carry for my daughter that you missed seeing just how happy Emma made my little girl."

David reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose before he sighed. "I didn't want to see it, nor did  
I want to see how happy my daughter was with Regina."

"Then it's time to let the past remain in the past and look forward to the future," Henry explained.

David dropped his shoulders in defeat before he muttered, "And how do we go about doing that?"

"We give our daughters their happily ever after."

* * *

_**Graham**_

Emma watched as the dart she threw bounced off the wall and tumbled to the floor before she dropped her head in frustration.

"I see you're still no better at playing darts," Graham teased as he appeared beside her and smiled.

"Holy shit!" Emma cursed as she stumbled backwards and fell into the nearby desk chair. "Graham?!"

"The one and only."

"How the hell is this possible?"

"Today was known as All Soul's Day in the Enchanted Forest. It allowed the spirits to visit their loved ones one last time before moving on to the Eternal Fields," Graham explained. "Today you get me. Well, for now anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma questioned. "This isn't some half-assed ghost of Christmas past crap you're pulling on me, is it?"

Graham laughed as he shook his head. "No, nothing like that, I promise. Besides, I'm pretty sure today is Halloween, not Christmas."

Emma frowned as her eyes welled up with tears. "I've missed you."

"I know you have, but hey, let's not get all mushy. We only have so much time."

Emma quickly blinked away the moisture. "You must have a reason for being here then."

"I do. It's about you and Regina."

"What about us?" Emma questioned suspiciously.

"I think you know, Emma."

"Why would you, of all people, care about our relationship?"

"Because…if you don't get past that urge to run from a good thing, you'll break her heart. Trust me when I say that this town has had more than its fill of a broken Regina."

"She killed you," Emma bluntly stated.

"Yes, and she made me her slave for years," Graham added. "But she isn't that person anymore, thanks to you and Henry."

"I don't know, Graham," Emma muttered as she got to her feet and started pacing. "I could deal with the looks from the townspeople and the disappointment from my parents, but when she started talking long term and moving in together, I panicked. Of course, the minute she saw me hesitate in taking the next step, she closed right up and snapped her walls back into place. She even went back to calling me Miss Swan."

"Do you want to be with her?"

The savior shrugged in answer.

"Emma, this isn't a difficult question," Graham chided before he asked again," Do you want to be with her? It's a simple yes or no."

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You need to be sure because she can't handle having more heartache and disappointment in her life."

"I'm sure."

"I'm serious, Emma, you must be sure. You changed your opinion in a matter of seconds by stating that you didn't want to be tied down and now you're telling me that you want to make a commitment. Which is it?" Graham pushed.

"I made a mistake!" Emma blurted out before she ran a hand through her hair. "I made a mistake in letting her think I didn't want a long term relationship because I panicked and now she's made it almost impossible for me to try and take it back."

"We'll fix this," Graham offered. "It's why I'm here."

"I run from everything, but Regina…Regina makes me want to stay," Emma whispered before a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Trust me, Emma, by the end of today you'll be back in her arms."

* * *

_**Daniel**_

Regina sat on the couch in her study with her legs tucked up underneath her, nursing a glass of hard cider. Tear tracks marred her face as a fresh drop would trickle down the worn out path every now and again. She didn't even realize she was being watched until the other occupant spoke.

"I never had the chance to tell you how beautiful you've become with age," Daniel murmured from his spot beside the fireplace.

Regina flinched at his voice, but she gave no real indication of fright. Setting her glass on the table, she allowed herself to glance at her finance before a choked sob caught in her throat.

"Daniel," she whispered. "Is it really you?"

"It's really me, my love."

Regina scrambled to her feet and approached him, only to come to an abrupt halt when she realized she couldn't touch him. Daniel gazed upon her with sympathetic eyes before he offered a half smile.

"I want to embrace you as well," he indicated as he watched Regina retreat back a step and straighten her posture.

"How much time do we have?" Regina asked.

"Until dusk, but that's not why I'm here."

Regina knit her brow in confusion. "Why are you here then?"

"I believe the last time I saw you I had told you to love again."

"I remember," Regina quipped before she dropped her gaze. "I tried to love again, but she wasn't receptive to my offer."

"Regina," Daniel said in a lecturing tone. "You can't expect Emma to bend to your will if you don't bend a little in return."

"How did you know I was referring to Emma?"

"I see a lot of things in the afterlife," Daniel explained with a sly grin.

Regina sighed. "I thought our relationship was ready to move on to a more permanent level, but she made it very clear that she wasn't interested."

"You're wrong about that," Daniel stated. "Emma hesitated at first, but by the time she was ready to inform you of her final decision, you had shut her out. Let's be honest though; you and I both know that your original intentions for wanting her to move in were more about her parents than your relationship."

"I don't know how to love very well," Regina muttered. "She stirs old feelings within me, feelings I havn't felt since I was with you and it frightens me."

"You think if you allow yourself to get too close, she'll leave you…just like I did," Daniel surmised.

Regina nodded. "I can't go through that again, I won't."

"Haven't you lived a sheltered life long enough?" Daniel challenged. "Allow yourself to feel, Regina. Let Emma in and give yourself a chance at happiness."

"I don't if I can."

"You are a strong, independent woman and you can do anything you put your mind to," Daniel encouraged. "I asked you to love again and I meant it. Do this old ghost a favor and honor my dying wish."

"Daniel…"

"Honor it, Regina," Daniel pushed and was pleased to see her relent with a small nod. "Good, now how about we fix your relationship with Emma?"

Regina sniffled as she wiped the drying tears from her face. "How? She'll never talk to me again after the way I've been treating her."

"Oh, you just leave that to me," Daniel quipped before he disappeared.

* * *

Henry anxiously paced the small alley until one by one the four spirits returned.

"Did it work?! Are we set to move on to phase two of Operation Panther?" Henry asked excitedly.

The ghosts exchanged glances before Graham spoke up on their behalf.

"We're all set, Henry."

"Sweet!" Henry cheered. "I'll see you guys there!"

They watched Henry leave before Cora sighed, "My grandson is perfect, and aptly named after his grandfather."

Henry Sr. blushed. "He reminds of Regina at that age."

"We should go," Graham interrupted and all four spirits vanished from the alleyway.

* * *

Regina was fixing her ruined make-up when the doorbell suddenly chimed, causing a loud echo to ring throughout the empty house. After seeing Daniel, she wasn't sure what to expect, but she figured it was some brave trick or treater or her son that was on the other side of the door.

Needless to say, she was quite surprised to find Mary Margaret and David standing on her porch instead, each holding a cardboard box in front of them with unreadable expressions.

"I know we are the last people you want to see right now, but may we come in?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina tilted her head in answer as she stepped back and made room for her two guests. She watched them carry the unmarked boxes up the foyer steps before they deposited them beside the dining room wall.

"Are you finally returning my son full time to me or should I be concerned that those boxes contain a ticking device?"

"Henry is returning home to you, but those aren't his," David explained.

"Then whose are they?"

"Emma's," Mary Margaret answered with a smile. "We have a couple more boxes to grab from the truck and then we'll take our leave."

Regina eyebrows rose to her hairline. She tried to think of a witty response, but David and Mary Margaret were already out the door. Her forehead wrinkled in confusion, trying to decide if this was a trick or a genuine gesture.

"What is going on?" Regina finally asked when the royal couple reentered her home with two more boxes.

David set his box down and turned to Regina. "This is our way of giving you our blessing."

"Excuse me?"

"We had no right to interfere in your relationship with our daughter and for that we apologize," Mary Margaret offered.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Regina questioned, still leery of their current actions.

"We had a little help," David answered.

"From who?"

"From us, dear."

Regina sucked in a sharp breath when her parents materialized before her.

"Mother? Daddy?"

"Hello sweetheart," Henry Sr. greeted.

Moisture filled her eyes as she looked upon the two people she never thought she would see again. Turning to David and Mary Margaret, she swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat before asking, "My _parents_ talked you into this?"

"Yes," Mary Margaret answered. "Cora and I came to an understanding, as did David and your father. There has been too much bloodshed over the years between us and it's time to leave the past where it belongs and look towards a brighter future. It was ignorant of us not to see how happy you have made Emma and how happy she had made you."

Regina didn't know what to say. Thankfully she saved from giving a response when Henry came bounding through the front door.

"Hi, Mom!" Henry greeted before he ran to Regina's side and hugged her.

Her arms instinctively wrapped around him, holding him close for a moment before she felt him pull back.

"Grandma Cora is so much better with her heart in place, isn't she?" Henry indicated, flashing a quick smile to the older brunette. "And Grandpa Henry is awesome! I'm proud to be named after him."

Regina looked between her parents and son. "You're in on this whole charade, aren't you?"

Henry beamed a toothy grin at his mother before he nodded. "Yup!"

Regina was baffled. "I don't understand. Why would you want the savior to be with me, the villain of your story?"

"Because it's her job to save everyone," Henry answered. "She was destined to bring back all the happy endings and she accomplished that, except she missed two people. You two are the last couple that needs to be saved, the final happily ever after."

"I'm…I don't know how to respond to that," Regina confessed before she looked to the other occupants in the room. "I don't know how I should feel about any of this."

Daniel appeared beside Cora and smiled before he murmured, "Go with your heart, Regina."

"Do as Daniel says, sweetheart," Cora encouraged.

A throat was cleared from the doorway and everyone turned to see Emma standing on the threshold of the opened doorway.

"Daniel told you to love again, Regina," Emma stated as her eyes locked on the brunette. "Pick me, chose me…love me."

Regina didn't care who was in the room as her feet quickly carried her down the foyer steps before throwing herself into Emma's waiting arms. She didn't know how she still had tears left as they ran unfettered down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Emma," she sobbed into the savior's neck.

"I'm sorry, too. I love you, Regina."

The brunette gasped at hearing those words for the first time, pulling back to stare into the blonde's emerald eyes.

"I love you, too," Regina whispered, feeling a sudden lightness to her heart with those words that she hadn't felt in decades.

The sound of hands clapping startled them, causing them to pull apart. Emma rolled her eyes at the culprit behind the gesture while Regina looked on with shock.

"Graham?"

"Hello, Regina."

"But I killed you," she stated bluntly. "Why of all people would you want to help me find happiness?"

"So the person who killed me never returns," Graham answered. "Emma chases away the villain within you. Her light is the balance to your darkness."

"This is overwhelming," Regina breathed out. "Having all of you here, just to ensure Emma and I rekindle our relationship…this must be a dream; it has to be."

"I assure you, darling, it's not," Cora stated.

"Cora, nice to see you with a sunnier disposition," Emma muttered before her gaze slid over to the older gentleman beside her. "And you must be Henry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted with a smile.

This is Daniel," Regina introduced as he stepped towards them. "He is…was my fiancé."

"We've met," Emma indicated. "He stopped by after Graham visited me and gave a quick rundown of what these conniving spirits were up to."

Graham looked outside and frowned. "We only have a few minutes left."

Regina looked up at her parents and finance with saddened eyes. "I'll miss you, all of you so much."

"We'll always be watching over you, sweetheart," Henry Sr. said.

Mary Margaret and David approached Graham.

"Take care of yourself, old friend. It was good to see you one last time," Mary Margaret stated.

"Take care of your family; all of them," Graham responded as he looked pointedly at Emma and Regina.

"We will," David assured.

They watched as the sun dipped below the horizon before the spirits dissipated into the air, with Daniel being the last to go. Silence filled the room, aside from the occasional sniffle from Regina and Mary Margaret.

Emma looked over at her parents and they offered a warm smile before they joined the couple at the entryway.

"We're going to head out," David told Emma. "Maybe we can have dinner together this weekend, all five of us."

Regina tried not to seem surprised by the gesture before she suggested, "Why don't you two come over here for dinner on Saturday? I'll cook."

"That's not necessary, Regina. I can make something and bring it over," Mary Margaret indicated.

"No offense, but I'd prefer to cook."

"Alright," Mary Margaret relented. "At least let us bring dessert."

"That would be acceptable."

"I'll bake apple pie," Mary Margaret quipped before a sly smirk graced her lips.

Emma snorted. "Did you just make a joke?"

"I believe I did," she mused with a chuckle. "We'll see you Saturday."

David and Mary Margaret took their leave, closing the door behind them. Henry scrambled over to his mothers and hugged them both around the waist.

"Home at last," Henry stated.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Emma questioned as the reality of her moving in without knowing Regina's true feelings about the sudden arrangement dawned on her.

"I'm more than alright with it," Regina replied. "Besides, I'm the one who asked you to move with me, remember?"

"I do remember, but I figured that offer had expired by now."

"Well, lucky for you that it has a lifetime warranty."

Emma chuckled before she brushed her lips against Regina's in a chaste kiss.

"Can we go trick or treating?" Henry suddenly asked as he looked up at his two mothers.

"Sweetie, Emma has to unpack her things and settle in."

"It'll take her ten minutes to unpack," Henry argued. "It's four boxes."

Emma shrugged nonchalantly. "He's right. It won't take me long at all."

"I suppose we can go out while there's still time," Regina conceded. "I didn't purchase a costume for you though. I didn't…I didn't think you'd be with me tonight."

"It's alright. Can you magic one up for me?"

Regina sighed heavily. "Henry…"

"Mom, please," Henry begged. "Just this once?"

"If your mother does this for you, then you need to do the dishes for the rest of the week," Emma compromised.

"Alright, deal," Henry agreed.

Regina chuckled softly and realized how much she liked having another parent to make decisions with.

"We have two hours left for trick or treating," Regina noted as she glanced at her watch. "What would you like to be?"

Henry scratched his chin in thought as he glanced between his parents.

"Is it too original to be a prince?"

"You can be whatever you like, dear," Regina murmured.

"How about a knight…a knight protecting the house of Swan-Mills."

Emma and Regina stared wide-eyed at the boy for a moment before Emma recovered and stated, "I think that would be perfect. What do you think, Regina?"

"I think I can manage that," she indicated before she waved her hand at Henry.

Lavender-colored magic swirled around their son before it vanished to reveal his outfit. Henry took in the authentic-looking costume that mirrored his grandfather's armor, except for the added emblem of a swan with a crown in the center of his chest plate and a purple cape that adorned his back. A child-sized sword hung at his waist and he grinned as he felt the weight of it on his hip, realizing it was real.

"Thanks, Mom! I can't wait to knock on Grandpa's door and show him!"

"I'm glad you approve," Regina stated before she slipped her hand into Emma's. "Let's go trick or treating."

"I've never done this before," Emma confessed.

"Well then my dear, you're in for quite a treat."

"Good one," Emma chuckled before she planted a kiss to Regina's forehead. "Let's go get candy, kid!"

The family of three walked out of the house together before Emma and Henry eagerly sprinted ahead down the walkway and around the corner to the neighbor's house. Shaking her head at their antics, Regina paused for a moment to glance up at the night sky.

"Thank you," she whispered, hoping the four spirits that helped them come back together had heard her grateful plea.


End file.
